Est-ce un choix simple ou juste pour lui plaire ?
by Iris Evans
Summary: Lily doit aller au Bal, mais quelle robe choisir ? Les souvenirs ou le renouveau ? un JPxLE sur fond de SBxOC


Coucou tout le monde ! C'est après une discussion avec violettepoète que cette idée m'est venue, en fait c'était elle qui devait faire cet OS, mais vu que j'avais le temps...

 _ **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling**_

Bref...

Enjoy !

Iris

 _Est-ce un choix simple ou juste pour lui plaire ?_

J'étais encore dans mon dortoir alors que le Bal avait commencé depuis 15min...Mais attendez, depuis quand, moi Lily Evans je me préoccupais de choses aussi superficielles ? Ah oui, depuis que James Potter, oui l'arrogant et prétentieux Potter, m'avait charmé. Bien sur, il ne le savait pas, mais je savais que Remus le savait, ou tout du moins me soupçonnait.

Mais ce soir était un soir particulier, mon dernier à Poudlard, enfin pour l'année 1976, car quand je reviendrai, en Janvier, nous serons en 1977. Et donc ce soir, c'était le soir du bal, et je voulais impressionner James, qu'il arrête de m'ignorer comme il le faisait depuis le début de l'année.

Morgan était partie rejoindre son Serdaigle depuis au moins une demie heure, elle avait choisi ce Serdaigle particulièrement car depuis quelques semaines, il lui tournait autour, au grand damne de son ex, qui l'avait larguée en prétextant de ne plus savoir où il en était. Mais moi, j'étais toujours dans mon dortoir a hésiter comme une greluche entre 2 robes.

L'une était blanche. C'était un bustier avec des diamants sur le poitrail. Elle avait la taille marquée par un délicat nœud en satin vert et le bas était en tulle, blanche, comme pour un mariage, qui m'arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles. J'avais ajouté à la tenue une petite chaînette d'argent, offerte par mes parents pour mes 15ans, et un collier très discret avec un lys blanc nacré, offert par James lors de notre 5ème année. Aux pieds, j'avais récupéré, dans une malle de ma mère, de très belles chaussures à brides style années 20, blanches avec des talons aiguille de 11cm. Cette tenue était très particulière pour moi car tous les accessoires avaient une signification importante à mes yeux, et la robe...elle était juste, moi. C'était la robe que portait ma mère lorsqu'elle a rencontré mon père, il y a 25ans. Elle me l'a léguée à sa mort, il y 2 mois, prétextant que Pétunia ne la porterait jamais aussi bien que moi, et surtout que Pétunia n'aimerait jamais ces affaires, car Pétunia vivait dans l'avenir alors que moi, je vivais aussi dans le futur, mais en m'inspirant du passé. Les affaires de maman m'avaient toujours fascinée et, plus jeune, je passais des heures dans le grenier à essayer ces affaires, c'était aussi pour ça que j'avais une telle aisance sur des talons, même sur 15cm.

La seconde était verte, à bretelles, simple en tous points, achetée i semaine dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Je pensait l'agrémenter des mêmes accessoires.

Quand soudain, la réponse à ma question me vint à l'esprit. Pourquoi prendre une robe neuve et sans histoire, achetée sous les regards réprobateurs de Morgan et de la vendeuse, l'une exaspérée de voir mes traditionnelles robes, l'autre pressée de me vendre quelque chose. Tandis qu'une robe importante à mes yeux, de plus, c'était comme un hommage à mes parents !

Sans hésiter, j'enfilai la robe blanche et tous ces accessoires. Restait plus qu'à coiffer ma cascade de cheveux auburn m'arrivant jusqu'au coccyx et maquiller légèrement mon visage.

Après 20 minutes de bataille avec mes cheveux, j'ai réussi à me faire un chignon bas avec les 2 mèche de devant non-attachée, les petites mèche rebelles attachées grâce à des pinces à chignons avec des perles blanches au bout, celles du mariage de mes parents.

J'applique un gloss rosé sur mes lèvres et du fard à paupières blanc nacré et pailleté sur mes paupières. Fière du résultat final, je décide d'enfin quitter le dortoir et de descendre rejoindre tous les autres.

Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, il m'arrive de vouloir remonter et retirer tout et m'enfermer dans mon lit avec du chocolat et un bon livre, mais pour mes parents et pour James, je force la petite voix à se taire !

Arrivée devant les immenses portes, déjà fermées à cette heure-ci, je sens mes jambes me lâcher, mais je prends mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et j'ouvre les portes de la Grande Salle

Soudain, tout s'arrête...les danseurs se figent, les conversations restent en suspens et je ressens une gêne atroce, une brusque envie de courir me réfugiée dans la Salle commune me prends mai Dumbledore m'interpelle :

-Mademoiselle Evans ! A la bonne heure, nous commencions à peine les festivités !

Grâce à cette phrase, il m'empêchait de revenir en arrière et je lui souris timidement.

J'allais rejoindre Morgan à la table où mon nom était marqué. En arrivant, je décela un bizarre silence de mort puis, j'aperçus les autres convives...les Maraudeurs ! Pourtant, d'habitude James et Sirius faisaient marrer la gal...Sirius, il était là le problème ! Avais-je omis le fait de dire que l'ex en question de Morgan était Sirius ? Je pense...bref, il avait sûrement pas apprécié le fait que Morgan soit allée au Bal avec le Serdaigle, ils avaient dû se disputer, Sirius en reprochant à Morgan d'y être allée avec ce Serdaigle, Morgan en lui disant que, vu qu'il l'avait lâchement quittée, il n'avait pas à se mêlé de ce qu'elle faisait et qui elle fréquentait. James et Remus n'avaient sûrement pas eu l'envie de parler et cela expliquait le silence de cette table. Je m'assis en disant :

-Excusez-moi du retard, j'ai eu un empêchement.

Morgan tourna la tête vers moi et dit :

-Bon Lily, TOI qui respecte mes choix, je vis Sirius foncer des sourcils et les deux autres le regarder réprobativement, que penses-tu de Mattéo ?

Sirius me regardais plaintivement en espérant avoir mon soutien, je lui fis un sourire pratiquement invisible et dis :

-Oh lui...Il est pas mal, James cracha son jus de Citrouille sur Remus et Sirius rit doucement, mais je préférais l'ancien, au moins c'était un Gryffondor

Morgan me fit un regard pleins de reproches et dit :

-Au caractère de Serpentard !

Sirius s'étouffa avec son eau, je lui lançais un regard noir et dit :

-Là Morgan tu exagères ! C'est mesquin et tu le sais pertinemment! Je suis déçue de toi ! Tu sais qu'il ne supporte pas de se faire traiter de Serpentard, tu le sais parce que tu l'a aimé, et tu l'aimes toujours au fond de toi, même si il t'a déçue, tu l'aimes, sinon tu n'aurais pas demandé à ce Mattéo de t'accompagner au Bal. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, tu ne lui aurais jamais demandé si tu ne savais pas que cela rendait Sirius jaloux, tu voulais savoir sa réaction ! Alors arrête de jouer avec ce pauvre Serdaigle et va voir Sirius, celui que tu aimes même s'il t'énerve parfois !

Remus et James souriaient, Sirius était tout simplement trop sonné et Morgan...aussi.

James m'invita à danser et comprenant son manège j'acceptai. Remus partit se chercher un verre et les amoureux se retrouvèrent seuls.

James n'emmena sur la piste où les premières notes d'une musique rock retentirent et on dansait comme des fous. Quand les dernières notes retentirent, nous étions essoufflés comme pas possible et on rigolait comme des fous ! Puis un slow commença et une certaine gêne entra entre nous, puis, d'un accord commun, je posa ma tête sur son torse et il posa la sienne dans mes cheveux en humectant leur odeur, de la lavande. A la fin, aucun de nous deux ne voulait partir mais, un tango commença et je me laissa suivre par James, qui s'avérait être un très bon danseur. Il me faisait virevolter et tourner divinement bien. A la fin, il me jeta en arrière en me faisant cambrer le dos et me remonta pour m'embrasser, c'était...magique ! Mieux que dans mes rêves les plus fous ! J'étais transportée dans un océan de bonheur où seul James existait.

Après ce magnifique baiser, il descendit ses yeux vers moi et dit :

-Excuse moi Lily, mais je n'ai pas pus m'en empêcher

-Tais-toi idiot ! Si je n'avais pas voulu, je t'aurais repoussé, je n'aurais pas approfondit ce merveilleux moment !

Il eut un magnifique sourire naturel et me dit :

-Petite Lily, je suis si heureux, tu ne peux pas savoir !

-Et moi donc monsieur Potter, je n'attendais plus de signes de votre part !

-Mais tu as voulus que j'arrête parce que ça te...

Je captura ses lèvres en disant :

-On en parlera plus tard s'il te plaît !

Quand nous rejoignîmes la table, Remus était visiblement remonté et Morgan bécotais Sirius comme au premier jour, assise à califourchon sur lui, qui ne semblait pas tenir compte du fait qu'elle l'avait traité de Serpentard.

Quand la soirée fut terminée, nous allâmes dans le Parc discuter des heures de tout et de rien, sans nous méfier une seule seconde que Peter nous trahirait, James et moi, ainsi que Morgan en la livrant au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sans ce douter qu'il aurait affaire à notre fils Harry et à Voldemort lui-même, ce qui causera sa perte.

Voila cet OS terminé ! Avis !

Iris


End file.
